


Blessing Serenity

by viciouswishes



Category: Firefly
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-12-01
Updated: 2004-12-01
Packaged: 2017-10-11 20:38:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/116841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viciouswishes/pseuds/viciouswishes





	Blessing Serenity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [inalasahl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inalasahl/gifts).



Kaylee looks up at the stars. Soon she'll be flying up there. On Serenity. Her ship. Her baby.

Her daddy agreed that work was tight, and if this was what she wanted, it was for the best. As long as she sent a message home at least once every week. She didn't want her momma worrying.

She swung in the wooden swing near her parents' front porch. The swing her daddy had put together on her parent's twentieth wedding anniversary. When her brother broke it last year, she fixed it, even though it didn't have true mechanical parts. She'd spent so much time here, kissing boys and eating ice cream cones. Dreaming too. Dreaming of the stars.

As she continues to watch, it starts to rain. Soft drops fall on her face, and she tips her head back enjoying it. Her grandmother, the one with the Indian blood, used to tell her stories about the sacred rain dances to fertilize the land. She hopes that the rain's blessing Serenity, making her fruitful and plenty.


End file.
